


Super Duizhang and the Impossible Kim Joon Myun

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two negatives are supposed to make a positive, but all Kris and Suho do is make things harder for everyone else in the house. Cue bad decisions, a lot of awkward apologies, and a chance to start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Duizhang and the Impossible Kim Joon Myun

"YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING MY GRANDMOTHER WOULD STYLE."

"YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A BIRD POOPED ON IT AND YOU DECIDED TO LET THE CRAP DRY." 

Kyung Soo kicked a pebble. “Why can’t they just get along?"

"Stop kicking pebbles." Jong In punched him lightly in the arm. 

"Ow!"

"Shut up, that barely hurt!"

"Stop hitting Kyung Soo," Min Seok deadpanned. Jong In threw him a nasty smirk and went to do it again, only to find his arm twisted and behind his back. 

"Stop hitting Kyung Soo," Yixing chirped before shoving him unceremoniously to the ground. Kyung Soo threw him a raspberry. Yixing plopped down next to Min Seok and peered at his language homework. Min Seok rubbed his temples. 

"This is what happens when those two idiots decide it’s a good time to fight," Min Seok grit through his teeth.

Yixing pointed out a mistake while Min Seok erased and corrected it. “I wish Luhan ge were here. He’d get them in line." Yixing sighed and began pouting while Kyung Soo continued to kick pebbles.

"Shisus hates us. When we don’t need Luhan- Luhan trolls the dorm. When we do need him- he’s out on a date."

"With a barista," Yixing gushed. “And she’s so pretty."

"I saw her first," Min Seok snapped. “But nooo, just because he’s a foreigner-"

"-with a lovely accent," Yixing added.

"-with an accent," Min Seok added gruffly, “she chose him.  _Damn_  it."

 "YOU’RE NOT A GOOD LEADER."

"YOU CAN’T EVEN SELL YOURSELF TO AN AUDIENCE."

Yixing blinked. Jong In howled in the background as Se Hun and Baek Hyun found themselves barging in and supporting Kyung Soo in his quest to kick pebbles and torture the plump lipped dancer.

"I think Joon Myun emptied out his face cream and replaced it with foot lotion," Min Seok stated.

Yixing scratched his head and giggled. “I knew something smelled funny when I walked past him this morning."

"Yeah, but he deserved it. He played Joon Myun out in front of both managers yesterday."

Yixing’s eyes widened. “He didn’t."

"Oh, but he did." Min Seok shook his head and went back to his fill-in-the-blanks while Yixing absently twirled a lock of his hair. 

"EVEN MIN SEOK GETS MORE FAN GIFTS THAN YOU DO!"

"LIES! MIN SEOK HYUNG ALWAYS GETS THE LEAST!"

"Can I kill them both now?" Min Seok asked a little too cheerily, pencil ready to collapse in his harsh grip.

Yixing patted his whitened knuckles and beckoned him towards the rest of the questions. “Luhan ge will save the world. Have pati-"

"IT’S NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE CAN’T APPRECIATE GOOD TALENT!"

"YOU HAVE NO TALENT COMPARED TO EVERYONE ELSE AND YOU SUCK AT BEING AN IDOL!"

"I’M AN AWESOME IDOL AND A BETTER LEADER!"

"OH YEAH? THEN WHY AM I THE OVERALL LEADER? I’M NOT KOREAN AND I PROMOTE THE MANDOPOP SECTION OF THE BAND—- I RUN THE OUTCAST GROUP YET  _I’M_  THE LEADER!"

"Oh my god, Wu Fan." Yixing squeaked. 

"Someone call Luhan, now!" Min Seok barked out to the younger K members looking confusingly up at him. 

"YOU’RE DELUSIONAL!"

"YOU’RE USELESS!"

Min Seok glared daggers at the four K members sprawled haphazardly in the grass of the building’s backyard. Yixing fiddled with his phone. 

"He’s not picking up, ge!" 

"Fuck my life." Min Seok shoved his work away and fished out his phone. “Jong Dae. Where’s Jong Dae when you need him?" He muttered helplessly. 

"Jong Dae hyung’s on a date with his coordi noona," Se Hun deadpanned, Jong In still in a headlock. 

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE!"

"Oh my god, ge." Yixing gasped. The ears of the members on the ground perked up at the heightening screams from inside. Min Seok looked on in absolute horror. 

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO JUDGE! YOU’RE A TERRIBLE LEADER AND EVERYONE KNOWS IF KYUNG SOO WERE JUST A YEAR OLDER, HE’D BE THE LEADER INSTEAD! YOU SUCK! THAT’S ALL THERE IS TO IT!"

"I DON’T SUCK!"

"Hey," Baek Hyun snapped, “tell Wu Fan hyung that Joon Myun hyung doesn’t suck."

"… as much," Jong In meekly added. Kyung Soo cuffed him in the ear and threw him a nasty look. 

"YOU REALLY DO SUCK!"

"NO, I DON’T!"

"Lu fucking Han, I am going to rip his thr-" Yixing clasped a hand over Min Seok’s mouth as the boys on the ground glowered at his potty mouth.

"Ge," Yixing attempted shakily, “just rel-"

"I HATE YOU!"

"DOESN’T MATTER! EVERYONE ELSE LOVES ME! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND- NOBODY LIKES YOU, MUCH LESS RESPECTS YOU! YOU DON’T BELONG HERE!"

A deafening silence overtook the premises at that point. Stray members of other SM bands and coalitions poked their heads out of windows and looked down on Min Seok and the others for a sign that the war between the two EXO leaders had ceased for the day. Yixing and Min Seok were frozen. Jong In looked like he was about to puke. Se Hun, Baek Hyun, and Kyung Soo threw each other hasty looks. 

A door slammed in the distance. Kyung Soo held up his hand in a gesture of win. Breaths of relief were sighed. People’s heads went back inside and some figures began to trickle down the back steps of the building and out into the yard. One of the maintenance fellows gave Min Seok a hearty squeeze on the shoulder. Kibum of Super Junior, a visiting fellow on break from filming, whistled as he passed the four EXO members sprawled on the ground while two others stood dumbfounded. 

Luhan decided that would be the opportune time to walk in with Jong Dae, laughing and clicking away on his phone, in tow.

"What did I miss?" Luhan’s doe eyes sparkled. 

"The war was won by Duizhang," Yixing recited solemnly. 

"You could have stopped them," Min Seok accused. “You could have saved us. You chose a woman over your own brothers," he spat.

"He doesn’t mean that," Yixing assured. “But the world did end. You could have definitely saved us."

The children sprawled on the ground nodded furiously. Jong Dae emitted a laugh and continued to text, oblivious to the casualties around him. Yixing sighed while Min Seok willed away the incoming migraine.

But Luhan just chuckled. “That’s great! They’ll be sleeping with each other by the end of the week then!"

No one asked how or why he knew that- only that he predicted it, and when Luhan predicted things, they usually came true.

*******

Wu Fan loved to speak. Honest to god.

When the heavens bestowed upon him the ability to flawlessly manipulate four languages- Wu Fan knew he had brighter things waiting for him than his mundane existence back in Vancouver. So he practiced and passed an audition and honed his singing and his dancing. The better he got, the more he was allowed to talk. He loved it. Even on screen when they told him to pretend to not like talking- more often than not, he failed. But it didn’t matter because he’d sweet talk the naysayers over eventually. He was that eloquent- a gem in the verbal world. Perfect.

Except when he was around Kim Joon Myun, of course. Then his words became loose; he lost his composure. Mandarin curses would meld with English while Korean and Cantonese waged war in head to best formulate a response that would utterly destroy the younger male. Lips became flimsy and syllables became harried and uncouth. Reason left his senses, and all he could truly care about in the end was how he’d get the other man to shut up once and for all. Because Joon Myun couldn’t speak as clearly as him, or catch the media’s attention as flawlessly, or look as good as he did. Kim Joon Myun needed to shut the fuck up because, quite obviously, he didn’t meet his standards. And Wu Fan  _would_  make him shut up.

And so he did.

*******

Kyung Soo beamed as the others howled and silently teared in approval of his roast duck and Caesar salad. Wu Fan grinned. Min Seok chewed away dreamily. Jong Dae laughed at texts and stuffed pieces of the meat into his mouth. Joon Myun chuckled. All was well.

Until the bread got involved. 

"Joon Myun hyung, pass me the bread." Se Hun ushered for the doughy goodness sitting in front of Joon Myun. He smiled in return and passed it to the maknae. Se Hun beamed and tore off a piece before handing it to Zitao. After the other side of the table finished, the bread was passed back to Joon Myun. 

"Luhan, pass me the bread." Wu Fan drawled, stuffing a crouton into his mouth. But the bread was too far away from him and back to the corner where Joon Myun was opposite to a ravenous Min Seok and next to a derping Chan Yeol. And Luhan decided he would ignore the group leader because he was older and the dinner table had certain laws that even SM couldn’t pluck out. So he went back to laughing with Kyung Soo who happily filled up more plates and passed out more duck.

Wu Fan grumbled. “Pass me the bread,  _you_." He said icily. Everyone knew who “you" was, and so everyone froze for a second. 

Min Seok’s duck fell from his mouth and back onto the plate. Jong Dae went away clicking on his phone. Se Hun rubbed his temples as Chan Yeol attempted to find the best possible pathway out of the incoming destruction. Jong In stuffed his mouth as much as he could, because damn them all, he wouldn’t be leaving his duck behind because of his hyungs’ pettiness. 

Luhan burped and went on eating.

Kyung Soo and Chan Yeol looked on with terrified eyes as Joon Myun raised his eyes from his plate and to the glowering leader sitting two seats away. Baek Hyun was ready to run. Se Hun had rolled back his sleeves and mentally prepared himself for the incoming food fight. Luhan stuffed his mouth with more duck meat and a slice of raw lemon. He groaned in content. The others held their breath and hoped their mothers remembered to pray for their souls.

Joon Myun blinked. Chan Yeol gasped and Kyung Soo swore, later that evening, that the man would have broken down in sobs if he had to, to stop the two appas from fighting. Joon Myun blinked again. Yixing chewed his bottom lip. 

And then he passed the bread. 

Chan Yeol would have passed out had Jong In not stuffed a piece of lettuce into his mouth and tore him out of his state of shock. Kyung Soo breathed. Se Hun blinked and rubbed his eyes to see if all the food and people were still intact. They were. He was in awe. 

Wu Fan was dumbfounded. Joon Myun had instantly returned to his food as his smile came back. The bread remained in Wu Fan’s hand. It took three nudges from Baek Hyun and a flick to the back of the head from Luhan to break him out of his reverie. He stared at the bread still in his hand like it was an alien. And then his gaze flickered to Joon Myun who looked oblivious to the still-shocked table and amiably stuffed tomato slices into his mouth.

Gradually, normalcy returned to the table as the members eased out of their astonishment and back to their food. Wu Fan ended up laughing and making jokes with a snapping Se Hun and a giggling Yixing. Luhan continued to fill his mouth with this and that while Kyung Soo thanked his lucky stars and the food gods for bestowing greatness upon the dinner table. 

Joon Myun laughed sweetly and contently with those on the other side of the table. And not once did he turn Wu Fan’s way. Not once did he speak to him.

*******

It was day three since the fight that rocked the building. Wu Fan didn’t know why he bothered to count, but he was. It seemed important. Somehow. 

Luhan laughed rambunctiously on the phone with his girlfriend. Min Seok nodded to his music and continued to finish his worksheets for his language class. Yixing sat with his notebook and doodled. It was a quaint setting. A rather normal setting. 

But everything changed when the Jong In attacked. 

"But hyuuuuuung. I want to!"

Yixing picked up his eyes from the book and peered over Wu Fan’s shoulder. Jong In was stomping his feet and shaking his head furiously. The nonsense in the background managed to seep through Min Seok ear buds and cause him to turn off his music player and tear off the ear phones before joining Yixing in the peering session. Luhan continued to ramble delightedly on the phone. Wu Fan turned around to see what the maknae was whining about. 

"It’s a teen club!" He declared. “Of course I’ll take the escorts with me!"

Joon Myun shook his head. “Only if you take another member with you. You know the rules. We travel in pairs or packs. Never alone."

Jong In rolled his eyes. “Yixing hyung wants to watch Casanova tonight, and Se Hun’s too busy learning how to play Starcraft from Kibum hyung. And I wanna go  _tonight_!"

"Then go," Wu Fan interrupted. Min Seok sputtered. Yixing gasped. 

Joon Myun blinked. “No, Jong In."

Jong In smirked. “Wu Fan hyung said yes."

"Take someone with you," he said, not acknowledging Wu Fan.

Wu Fan guffawed. Jong In’s eyes lit up. “I’ll take two escorts, OK?" He gave Joon Myun a sly smirk before half-hugging Wu Fan and running off to get changed. “Thanks, hyung!" He yelled.

Wu Fan leaned against the wall and smirked. He saw Jong Dae coming out of his room, his phone surprisingly not in his hand.

"Take your noona out on a date tonight," Wu Fan chirped, eyes lighting up. Min Seok and Yixing looked on in befuddlement.

Jong Dae beamed. “Duh! I just have to find the right place."

"A teen club," Wu Fan slid in. “Jong In’s going too, and you know she loves doting on the maknae line."

Jong Dae laughed and clapped his hands together. “Got it! Dancing would be nice, to be honest. Thanks, Duizhang!"

Min Seok and Yixing looked scandalized at the sheer brilliance of the plan and gave the Canadian his props.  Wu Fan smirked his trademark smirk with his brows risen and his eyes closed. When he opened them, he expected to see a glaring Joon Myun and a verbal disagreement ready to happen. 

Except Joon Myun was already gone and Wu Fan’s smile fell so fast even Min Seok gagged in shock. 

In the meantime, Luhan babbled away cheerily on his phone.

*******

"It’s been four days," Kibum whispered.

Luhan nodded. “Peaceful, isn’t it?"

"Too peaceful," he grumbled. “They’re going to kill each other by the end of the week, aren’t they? You planned this," he accused.

Luhan covered his mouth and stifled a giggle. “Oh, you."

*******

When Wu Fan spoke, he saved lives. Honest to god.

Most members appreciated the fact that he knew his shit. That was one of the key points. He knew his shit, so if the MC’s questions were on a paper and asked to be answered in essay format- Wu Fan could do it. He could do it, and he could do it with style and claim the perfect score in the end. Because he was Wu Fan. He had the guts and the brains. He could do it.

Another thing most members appreciated was the fact that he could answer the questions in the heat of the moment. For example, if Yixing forgot. Or Min Seok slipped with his language. Or Jong Dae forgot his lines. Or when Zitao was too busy crying and couldn’t form coherent words. Wu Fan could do it. He was the Superman of interviews. He saved the day when no one else could. And the members liked that. They liked knowing someone had their back when no one else did, because Wu Fan  _did_  have their back. And he liked having their back. And he’d continue to have their back regardless of whatever happened. 

So when one of the MC’s indirectly insulted Se Hun’s lisp one particular interview, Wu Fan swooped in like nobody’s business and shut the man up before he could continue. Se Hun put up a fake smile. The relief was evident on Kyung Soo and Jong In’s faces as they patted the youngest’s shoulders. 

But then the man turned to Joon Myun, and Wu Fan froze. 

The MC said things- true things. True things Wu Fan had said a particular afternoon in SM’s building as members were camped out in the backyard. Wu Fan heard ideas and assumptions he’d thrown at K’s leader get thrown at him again- on national television. Of course, in the most indirect way possible, but humiliating nonetheless. And Wu Fan’s eyes widened. And Min Seok gawked. Yixing gasped. Luhan clenched his fists behind his back like his life depended on it. 

Yet Wu Fan had no words, because he’d chosen not to prepare for Joon Myun’s section. Because on screen, Joon Myun always knew how to counter the veiled insults and slink away with that mature and composed smile. He had his own method for the control of the world’s madness. Because there was only one man who tried to surpass Wu Fan in his eloquence, and to the world, he succeeded at times. At times.

Yet this particular interview, Joon Myun did not utter a word. And Wu Fan didn’t have anything prepared to say. Luhan and Yixing’s terrible Korean got in their way of a good comeback, and the others sat morose and befuddled as K’s leader took the jabs with nothing but a bright smile and dead eyes. 

*******

"Why the hell didn’t you say anything!?" Wu Fan glared at K’s leader. Chan Yeol knew it was too good to be true and almost began to weep until Baek Hyun slunk in from behind and enveloped the giant into a hug. Min Seok and Luhan shuffled their feet. Yixing blinked. 

Even the coordis expected this to happen, as the men hadn’t fought in five days. They were ready. They stepped back patiently. 

But Joon Myun didn’t even care to throw a glance at the shaking figure and walked out without uttering a word.

*******

"They haven’t spoken since." 

"… actually, Wu Fan hyung’s been trying to talk to him since this morning. But he hasn’t replied."

"Once."

Kyung Soo sighed. Baek Hyung scratched his head. 

"I hate when they fight, Baek Hyun-ah." 

Baek Hyun patted his shoulders. “I never thought I’d say this- but seeing them fight silently? It’s worse. Much worse than them yelling at each other."

Kyung Soo nodded and curled up against the couch. “Luhan hyung better be right," he squeaked. 

Baek Hyun nodded furiously. “Hell yes. Otherwise, I’m throwing a bucket of cold water on him on the beginning of the eighth day."

"He’ll slaughter you," Kyung Soo deadpanned. 

"Please," he scoffed. “He won’t get past the legos I’ll have planted on the carpet."

"Touche."

And they went back to their television show.

*******

"Let me in." Wu Fan glared at Se Hun who looked at him blankly. 

"Hyung’s reading," he deadpanned. 

"He hasn’t talked to me in six fucking days. It’s important."

Se Hun didn’t seem to care. “He’s reading. When the man reads, he reads."

"I will break every bone in your body and leave you to writhe in pain," he threatened. 

"You ran away from a cat," Se Hun deadpanned.

Wu Fan gawked. Se Hun blinked. Jong In yawned, said hello, and walked past them without another glance. 

Wu Fan gawked some more before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts. “Let me in!"

"Like we’d let you hurt our leader again," Baek Hyun accused smugly from across the hall, leaning casually against the wall. “Back off, Duizhang."

Wu Fan gawked again. Tao poked his head out of a room. “Someone say Duizhang?"

"He said Baozi," Se Hun deadpanned. “Derp back into your room, hyung."

"OK, then!" Tao plopped back into the room. 

Wu Fan continued to gawk. But then suddenly, a wild Luhan appeared. 

"GUYS, BARBECUE!"

"SORRY, HYUNG, WE TRIED!"

And Se Hun, Baek Hyun, and then a running Tao and Jong Dae were out of their stations and down the stairs with a cackling Luhan leading them. It was only Wu Fan and Joon Myun now. 

And Joon Myun seemed to have missed the ungodly screech performed by the Beijing native. Wu Fan smirked his haughty smirk and tip toed towards the room. He turned the knob, hoping to see the man engrossed in a book or magazine.

Only to find him asleep.

*******

Wu Fan didn’t know how long they’d slept- only that it had been long enough. Long enough that when Wu Fan cracked his eyes open, K’s leader was still snoring peacefully underneath his comforter, an extra pillow pulled against his chest. Wu Fan had taken over Se Hun’s bed and stared wearily at the slumbering figure, attempting to rub the sleep away from his own eyes. 

He gazed at the clock. Nine at night. The barbecue was either over, or still going strong. Wu Fan thought he heard Kibum’s voice, and then a string of cheers and clapping. It was still going strong, apparently. No schedules tomorrow, or the day afterwards, so Wu Fan guessed they deserved it. 

And while the others deserved to party, he deserved to get some sleep. And so did the man still slumbering in his bed. 

The small bathroom in the room was clean, and Wu Fan checked to see that the door was still locked. He wasn’t letting him go till they talked. About whatever. He washed his face and slapped consciousness back into his face. Then he walked out- as smug and haughty as when he first entered. But when he laid eyes on the snoring figure, his expression fell, and he returned to an uncomfortable, fidgety state. 

Where was Luhan when he needed him?

"THROW CHAN YEOL IN THE WATER!"

Oh, right. Party in the backyard. One Wu Fan could have easily attended and enjoyed. But instead, he was staring at someone who was dead to the world- whirling away in his dreams as Wu Fan settled down on the opposite bed. 

What would he say? 

"I’m sorry, Joon Myun. I didn’t mean to insult you in front of the other members."

The snoring figure continued to snore. Wu Fan twitched. 

"I’m sorry the managers looked down on you that day."

Joon Myun didn’t shift. 

"I forgive you for replacing my face cream with foot cream."

A howl outside made Wu Fan grumble. “I’m sorry I called you a bad leader. You’re a good leader. You know how to keep the children in line."

Joon Myun sighed sleepily and shifted. Wu Fan froze. He shifted so much that now he was facing Wu Fan, but his eyes were closed and he was sleeping. Peacefully.

And Wu Fan softened. Joon Myun’s smile was present. As bright and as effervescent as always. His hair was mussed and his lips were pink and plump. The pillow was still clutched deeply to his chest.

And he slept- slept deeply as Wu Fan realized he liked it when those soft, pink lips moved to snap at him, or chastise him, or jeer at him. He liked it when he caught one of those knowing smiles, or those sly smirks or dry chuckles- because they were for him. They were meant to hurt him, but they didn’t. They were fleeting and wonderful to gaze upon and Wu Fan liked that. 

But the man hadn’t spoken to him in six days, and Wu Fan grasped at straws. 

"I was an idiot," he told the sleeping figure. “I was an idiot for lying to you. Everyone loves you, and they only come to me when they know you’re right and I’m not as sassy and let them off frequently. Without you, they’re lost. K would have broken up without you."

More howls, and a loud splash. Wu Fan sighed as the sleeping figure continued to dream. 

"You belong here," he admitted. 

Where did the eloquence go, he pondered? But then again, when Joon Myun was involved, reason floated away and he was left only with his instinct. 

"You belong here…. with me."

He said it, and virtually no one heard it. He heard Luhan cackle outside. Joon Myun slept. 

"Let’s go back to the start," he tried. “Do over?"

But Joon Myun slept. 

"I guess I deserve that." He smiled. Not his one of his smirks- but a smile. 

He closed the door behind him with a soft click, leaving the sleeping man to his dreams. He went to his room, crawled underneath the covers, and stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the night.

*******

"Day seven," Min Seok claimed. 

"Lies and deceit, ge," Yixing accused.

"I don’t see them eating each other’s faces," Min Seok declared. 

"And they still haven’t talked," Yixing added. 

Luhan laughed. “You people crack me up."

Kibum threw a pillow at his head.

*******

"Please pass the cereal." Wu Fan spoke politely. 

Joon Myun passed the cereal and went back to his toast. 

"Thank you," Wu Fan said. Se Hun almost gagged on his salad. Chan Yeol began to hyperventilate. Baek Hyun slapped his knuckles and made him go back to his food. 

Joon Myun nodded his head in acknowledgement. Chan Yeol excused himself and went to the living room before passing out on the carpet. 

*******

"What the hell’s the matter?" The managers glared daggers at the other members- but one in particular. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Luhan puckered innocently. 

"You did something," K’s manager seethed. 

Luhan giggled. “Oh, mana-ge."

*******

"… here." Joon Myun handed Wu Fan a ream of papers. “Manager hyung wanted us to look through these. I fell asleep yesterday and couldn’t give them to you."

Wu Fan took them, but before he could say thank you, Joon Myun had left.

*******

"It’s six," Yixing noted.

"Late dinner?" Min Seok asked. 

Yixing shook his head. “Not hungry. And Luhan ge could still be right."

Min Seok shrugged. “At least they’re… civil now. That’s something."

Yixing nodded and went back to his notebook and doodles.

*******

To Wu Fan, words were gold. Honest to god.

But he didn’t have words for what he felt. He wished he did. If he did, he’d have written a song, blackmailed Yixing into producing notes for it, and sung it on a public radio for him and everyone else to hear. But Wu Fan just didn’t have the right things ready to say to Kim Joon Myun. He never did. He probably never would. That’s why his comments were so haphazard that fateful day the week before.

And logic and reason were nonexistent when Joon Myun was involved, so he didn’t care when he allowed his lips to press against the younger man’s. He cared naught when he let his hand press against the small of his back as he cornered him against a stray crevice in the large building. He let his other hand caress a soft cheek, and when he finally let his lips go, he pressed their foreheads together and didn’t meet his eyes. But his hands lingered- one on his back and the other stroking his cheek. And Wu Fan was ashamed. 

"I’m sorry," he croaked. 

"I’m sorry too," he heard him say softly.

When Wu Fan looked up, he saw that Joon Myun couldn’t meet his eyes either. And this time, Wu Fan was really ashamed. He instantly shied away.

"That was inappropriate," he began. “I’m so sor-"

Joon Myun’s kiss was more passionate, and his thumbs pressed into the side of his neck while his other fingers caressed his hair. And Joon Myun’s eyes were closed- as if he was afraid of Wu Fan’s reaction. Wu Fan understood, and closed his eyes before slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. 

When they finally let go, Wu Fan was smiling and Joon Myun was smirking haughtily. And their fingers were entwined, and Wu Fan didn’t want to stop pressing his forehead against Joon Myun’s because it felt right. 

And actions spoke louder than words.

*******

"Aren’t they adorable?"

"How-" Min Seok gawked.

"But they-" Baek Hyun gulped.

"You’re the Devil in disguise." Kibum muttered darkly.

Luhan giggled. “Oh, you guys."

Chan Yeol decided that would be a good time to barge in. He saw the two leaders on the couch making out lazily in front of a running television. He blinked. And then he passed out.

"… should we leave him there?" Min Seok peered over Kibum’s shoulder.

"Do you want him to go into cardiac arrest when he wakes up? Chances are they’re both going to be naked and romping." Baek Hyun clucked his tongue. 

"Control your wife, Byun Baek Hyun," Kibum huffed. 

"Bish won’t even take a bath if I don’t push him," the eyeliner prince grumbled. “The things we do for love," he muttered as he started dragging away the log-like figure.

"That ended wonderfully," Yixing flushed as he came in after Baek Hyun had successfully dragged Chan Yeol back into their room. He looked as the two leaders ceased their session and just lolled contently against the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

"Appa and Appa look happy," Kyung Soo chirped, appearing from his room. 

"Ew, why is Duizhang hugging Joon Myun hyung?" Tao grimaced. 

"Shut up," the others said in unison. 

The kissing resumed. 

"Let’s leave," Kibum suggested. 

"Hey, where did Luhan hyung go?" Kyung Soo blinked. 

Kibum and Yixing blinked. Min Seok gawked again.

They heard a laugh from outside. The men scrambled over to the door and saw the pretty barista and the laughing Beijing native. She made a joke. He laughed louder. Then they entwined their hands and shuffled away. 

"Bastard," Kibum flushed. 

"Why is he always right?" Min Seok griped. 

"Wae indeed," Yixing agreed.

*******

Wu Fan ran his hand up Joon Myun’s side. 

"Why are you so touchy?" He laughed and snuggled closer. 

Wu Fan didn’t speak, even though he loved to. Instead, he pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
